Conventionally, physical training is scheduled and executed by coaches or trainers. Therefore, it is difficult to quantitatively evaluate the training effects of the physical training, so that the physical training cannot be efficiently performed for each person. For example, an endurance-training program, in which a load movement should be appropriately controlled, has been established on the basis of subjective determination of coaches or trainers. Therefore, the endurance improvement effects cannot be objectively measured, and thus, the endurance of an athlete cannot significantly improve.
In addition, a maximal oxygen intake value is also used to measure the improvement of endurance. However, the maximal oxygen intake fails to accurately reflect the endurance of the athlete even during a game, during which the athlete should repeatedly run and stop to reach the maximal oxygen intake and then be able to recover to a normal state within a short time period.
Furthermore, even though agility training is important due to the fact that agility training may affect the result of a game involving the athlete, the agility of the athlete is inevitably measured using an indirect method such as a side-step method. For example, a soccer game is a representative fast sport that requires each athlete to bring his or her agility into action during an entire game and perform various types of motions. In such fast sports, coaches or trainers subjectively determine the agility of an athlete. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately measure the results of agility training.
As described above, conventional physical training has been performed on the basis of subjective determination of trainers or coaches. As result, it is impossible to quantitatively evaluate and objectively perform physical training that is customized to each athlete. As sports science continues to develop, there is a need for a method of managing physical training in order for physical training to be quantitatively evaluated and be objectively performed.